gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Barracks Semi
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = ARMY |modelname = barracks2 |handlingname = BARRACKS2 |textlabelname = BARRACKS2 |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = Trailer (dock) Trailer (large) Trailer (tanker) Trailer (logs) Trailer (car carrier) Trailer (flatbed) Army Trailer (tanker) Army Trailer |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Marine_01 S_M_Y_Marine_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The HVY Barracks Semi is a military semi-truck featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Barracks Semi is the semi-truck adaptation of the Barracks, where the rear is adapted to attach trailers, as the name suggests. The vehicle is heavily based on the Tractor Trailer, sharing the initial body shape, grille attachments and color scheme. The Barracks Semi shares the same cab design as its transport variant, while the entire rear section is likely used from the Packer, another semi-truck in the game, only with the desert brown color to match its military scheme. The rear lamps are practically the same as those of the semi-trucks in the game, excluding the Docktug. The Barracks Semi, however, lacks the spare tire mounted behind the cabin. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Due to its shorter wheelbase, it has better performance in handling and turning, and above average acceleration when compared to similar vehicles and its trooper counterpart, the Barracks. The vehicle is very stable and easy to control. However, the brakes are much less responsive, taking a while to stop even at the lowest of speeds. The Barracks Semi is capable of pulling trailers much faster than normal semi tractors. The Barracks Semi does burnouts easily, but will not do donuts on pavement (possibly due to the double rear axle and comically oversized front wheels), it will however do extremely slow donuts on dirt. Much like the standard Barracks, the vehicle is powered by the same inline-4 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear-wheel drive layout. Oddly, the Barracks Semi is 1000kg heavier than its passenger transporter variant. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery BarracksSemi-GTAV-front.png|Barracks Semi in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) HVY_Barracks_Semi.jpg|A Barracks Semi with a brown camouflaged tanker trailer. BarracksSemi-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Barracks Semi on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V''/''Online'' *Found at Fort Zancudo, patrolling and parked in many places, especially some of them next to the southeast checkpoint. *Can be found on the highway outside Fort Zancudo if the player approaches and leaves the base. *When entering the base, there is a chance that a Barracks Semi with one or two military men inside pursue the player inside the base, along with other Barracks OL and Crusaders. *May spawn randomly in the Great Ocean Highway with a random trailer. *Can sometimes be seen without a trailer on some of the inland roads between Sandy Shores Airfield and Los Santos. Also near the off-road truck race. **An easy way to get one in Grand Theft Auto Online is to steal one from the highway outside the military base with Lester's Blind Eye feature on. The player can use a Cargobob to hook a Barracks Semi to its winch. Flying around the military base several times should eventually spawn the Barracks Semi if they do not spawn first-try. *As of the Arena War update for GTA Online, can be unlocked as a Pegasus vehicle after reaching Sponsorship Tier 200 in Arena War (enhanced version only). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Unlike its cousin, the truck is named HVY Barracks Semi, showing the manufacturer. However, it reveals that the transport variant is evidently a HVY Barracks. *The Barracks Semi has two of its own trailers that is never seen pulling it: **A unique brown camouflage tanker trailer, which appears in the base. The content of this trailer appears to be either normal fuel or aviation fuel, given that the trailer spawns near the main runways. **A brown camouflage flatbed trailer, which is rare and cannot be found in freeroam. It is wide enough to carry a Submersible. Aside from that, in its only appearance, it is pulled by a Packer. *It is the first military semi, and the fastest semi in the game. *Strangely, despite being an AWD vehicle, the game files suggest it is a RWD vehicle. **Furthermore, 3 differentials appear under the truck, supporting its AWD characteristics, however, this is technically wrong, as the truck would need 2 extra diffs in the center to fully support a locking differential. *An oversized Barracks Semi wreck can be found in the sea, just east of the Humane Labs and Research building. The size of this wreck is roughly the same as a Dump or a Dock Handler without the lifting structure. Navigation }}de:Barracks Semi (V) es:Barracks Semi Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Military Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles